


I Will Always Choose You

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeks finally has his partner back. Now, he and Kensi have other things to figure out. Three Hearts (5x21) speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written April 2014 before Three Hearts aired. I was so so wrong.
> 
> Rebecca (YourSmileLaughEverything) was my always amazing and supportive beta for this story :)

"So, what do you feel like tonight? Pizza, Chinese..."

Kensi didn't get to finish her sentence. They had just walked into her house after her first day back in the field. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to having dinner with her partner.

Deeks had other plans though. He grabbed her arm and swung her around. Placing his other hand on her cheek, he guided his lips to hers. She was stunned at first. Then she leaned into him and returned his kiss. She encircled his waist with her arms. When he pulled away, she knew she had no excuse to run away this time.

She stared up into his eyes. His intense gaze was making it difficult for her to speak.

"So... um..." She was slowly regaining the use of her vocabulary. "Maybe we should try talking about this for once. We seem to have this part down pretty good."

"Should I ignore the fact that you just said that I'm a good kisser?"

She looked down, trying to hide the color rising in her cheeks and the smile she couldn't suppress.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. I'll ignore the fact that you think I'm an amazing kisser."

"Deeks..."

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him again. "Okay. Let's talk."

"Right... talking about our thing. That's what we should do..." She hated how unsure of herself she sounded. She hated that this was so difficult for her.

"You sound nervous. It's me, Kens. You can talk to me."

"Maybe... I'm nervous or afraid... because immediately after the first time you kissed me, you were tortured. And less than 24 hours after we..."

"We... what?"

"You know... spent the night together..."

"We did more than just spend the night together."

"I know. I was there."

"Yeah you were."

"Anyway, after that, I got shipped off to Afghanistan."

"You think we're cursed or something? Like the world might come to an end if I tell you I love you?"

She freed herself from his grasp and turned away from him. "Deeks, don't even joke about that."

"What's the matter? I didn't think you believed in all that end of the world nonsense."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Okay... but what if I wasn't joking."

She crossed her arms over her chest, still not looking at him. "It didn't end up so good for me and the last guy who told me that."

"I'm different than that last guy."

"I know you are. And no, I don't think we're cursed."

"But you're still scared."

"Terrified. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but I think that what we could have here is worth it."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we can't work together because of this?"

"Kensi, I'm going to promise you something right now. If it ever comes down to me having to choose between you and the job or you and anything else... I promise you, I will always choose you."

She finally looked up at him. Then she stepped back into his personal space and rested her hands on his chest. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her closer.

"Are we actually communicating right now?"

He smiled. "Seems like it. It's hard to tell since we both kind of suck at it."

"Deeks... I don't want to lose you."

"Why not?"

"Because... you're important to me and I care about you. And my life is better with you in it."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. He knew what it took for her to say these words to him and that she meant every bit of it. "Kens, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

A mischievous smile spread across his face. "I know you think I'm amazing at this, but I have to say that you're not such a bad kisser yourself."

"You are such an idiot."

"You're the one kissing an idiot. What does that say about you?"

She smiled. "Touché."


End file.
